Lumière qui se meurt
by Vevarda
Summary: Rien ne nous viendra en aide. Non, jamais.


Lumière qui se meurt

À écouter avec l'ost de Pokémon usul ultra megalopolis, c'est vraiment important pour l'ambiance de l'Os (prenez la loop de 10h, vous serez peinards xD)

Bonne lecture !

Je suis né ici, dans ce monde de ténèbres. Je fais partie d'un peuple fier, fière de sa technologie.. et fière d'un ciel qu'elle n'a plus. On me raconte que nous pouvions voir des étoiles, des galaxies, étincelantes comme tout un millier de prismes que l'on aurait jeté telles des poussières à travers l'Univers.

Mais le Grand Radieux est arrivé. Nous avons d'abord vénéré un temps cet être de lumière venu de l'autre bout du cosmos, qui magnifiait notre monde, le rendant plus beau qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Rien ni personne ne pourra jamais décrire à quoi notre monde ressemblait alors. Mais...

Père ne veut jamais m'en parler. Personne ne veut. Ils se contentent de baisser la tête et de se murer dans le silence. Mais c'est un secret bien mal gardé. Tous savent, et en portent la pénitence.

On ne saurait dire ce qui l'a attiré chez nous. Toujours est-il que, emportés par notre orgueil, nous l'avons capturé. Et exploité sa lumière pendant des siècles. Scellé au sommet de notre Tour, seul phare au centre de notre monde noyé par les ombres. Sans doute avec le vain espoir de retrouver cette grandeur passée avec le temps. Les cris qu'il poussait auraient ainsi bercé mes parents, et leurs parents avant eux. Quelle folie.

Il y a quelques temps, il s'est libéré de ses chaînes. J'étais là, tout jeune, quand cela est arrivé. Une immense explosion a déchiré le ciel, et je l'ai vu. Son corps était brisé, suintant de son sang noir. Il avait cassé la verrière le recouvrant, et une pluie de verre et de cristaux noirs tomba sur la ville. Pour la première fois, mon peuple allait subir le courroux de cet être divin.

Depuis lors, nous vivons dans l'ombre, privés de nos étoiles, de notre lumière. Punis de notre folie, pour avoir brisé le Grand Radieux.

Nous pensions voir notre fin arriver, privés de lumière, à laquelle aucune solution ne pouvait être apportée. Mais le destin est si cruel… La Tour était encore chargée de la lueur du Grand Radieux. Elle pourrait nous éclairer encore quelques années, maintenir sous respirateur un peuple qui se meurt…

La lueur d'espoir que devait nous apporter ce jeune homme venu d'ailleurs ne nous toucha même plus. Seuls quelques uns y croyaient encore. Je me souviens l'avoir regardé, l'œil vide, alors qu'il poursuivait le Dévoreur de lumière au sommet de la Tour qu'il avait fui. Il l'appelait Necrozma.

Il s'est fait dévorer, lui aussi.

Son sang d'un rouge profond avait tâché les immenses lampes de la tour, baignant dans une lueur crépusculaire la ville pendant quelques temps. Après cela, Necrozma était parti, nous laissant profiter de la terrible ironie de la mort de Sun, notre héros déchu. Personne n'osa monter pour nettoyer et nous rendre un semblant de normalité pendant des jours.

Depuis, nous sommes comme soumis à une dictature implacable, dont le tyran invisible aspire le peu de volonté qu'il nous reste. Peur, colère. Autant d'émotions qui ont disparu, noyées par un bouillon d'indifférence et de moite lassitude.

On raconte que pour se protéger, les doyens de la mégalopole ont récupéré tous les fragments de la carapace noire de l'Être brisé et les ont dispersés dans tout l'Univers. Dans l'espoir qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici. Des éclats noirs, blancs, d'autres couleurs, qui faisaient que la force de Necrozma faisait de lui un être de lumière…

Personne ne s'approche de la Tour. De près ou de loin. J'y vais, de temps à autre, en évitant les regards des rares passants que je croise. J'aime y admirer l'immense panorama de la mégalopole mourante, luisante telle une flaque de sang sous la lune.

Tout espoir, toute vie semble étouffée ici. Je contemple ma lassitude dans le miroir, en même temps que ma peau translucide et mes yeux violets. L'ombre nous a tous rendus identiques, poussant le vice en nous faisant porter les mêmes combinaisons pour nous protéger. Les seuls instants où je me sens moi-même sont les quelques heures de sommeil, où je peux enlever ma coquille rigide et ne plus me sentir étranglé par notre déclin.

Aujourd'hui, je marche dans les rues mornes et mortes de ma ville, sans but. Je vois autour de moi les immeubles noir comme la nuit refléter la lueur crue émise par la tour. Cela donne une atmosphère fantomatique au monde. Je m'approche de la Tour, ma vieille amie désormais, que j'ai davantage fréquenté ces dernières années que les spectres qui me servent de voisins.

J'écoute le ronronnement de l'ascenseur avec délice. J'en gravis les marches avec lenteur, découvrant l'écho de mes pas sur les plaques en métal.

Je m'assieds, les jambes balançant dans le vide. J'observe la ville, nostalgique de la douceur de vivre que j'y ressentais étant enfant. J'écoute en dodelinant doucement de la tête le vent d'altitude siffler entre les piliers.

Je me relève alors, et sors mon collier de ma combinaison. Une gemme noire. Je me souviens l'avoir ramassé, quand j'étais petit. Noire comme les ténèbres de ce monde. En son cœur, une petite tâche de lumière, piégée dans le cristal, luisant délicatement. Je souris une fois de plus en la voyant.

Je m'approche du bord et fixe l'horizon, là où les immeubles se perdent dans les ténèbres. J'écarte les bras, embrassant le vent qui souffle dans mes cheveux ocres. La seule et unique raison qui me pousse à monter si haut, c'est le fait de contempler un monde figé qu'est le nôtre. J'aime tant ces instants gelés dans le temps, où il suffit d'une seconde pour que tout bascule…


End file.
